the illness edited
by cyenthia 30
Summary: Merlin is coming of age but for emyrs to live does merlin have to die..
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer i don't own merlin no matter how much I want too.

This is my first

story ever so please be gentle and review so I know what im doing right or wrong

thanks a bunch. Onwards.

The blood trickled down his arm, dripping onto the pale faded brown wooden

planks of his small room. The smell of sage and poppies surrounding him like a

hug from the man they represented.

As merlin watched the silver of the blade in his hand run along his arm and mix

with the crimson gold of his blood, the pain and itching dripped away with it.

Merlin sighed cleaning the knife and placing it under his bed with the rest of his

things. He then stood up and got dressed for the day of serving the prat.

As he dresses he looked in the mirror, his torso once marked by the fireball gone

just like the sting mark on his back, leaving his skin smooth as it was when he first

arrived in Camelot 4 years ago, the new open cut on his arm gone like it was

never there.

Getting dressed and walking down the stairs to the main room. Once again to his saddened heart finding it absent of

Gaius for at least another day having yet returned from an outer village birthing,

not that it mattered to Merlin, no one else cared if he was in pain, slept, or

eaten in the past 4 days.

Sighing again he looked out the window at the false dawn rising over the city and

put on his coat seeing a light snow drifting from the dark purple clouds and

made his way down to the kitchens.

Yuletide was once again upon the land snowball fighting in the courtyard, feasts

and celebrations all around but Merlin cared not at all of the holiday reminding him

once again on what an outsider he truly was.

Carrying the kings breakfast up another flight of stairs shivering all the while.

the dark stones radiated the cold, reaching the door a wave of heat and pain

almost brought him crashing to his knees as the magic in his blood flaired up,

once again taking all of his willpower to keep it in check and not destroying half

the castle. Taking a deep breath he put on his mask, smiled and opened the kings

bedroom door.

"Up and at em prat, the days a wasting while you slack off in bed" he bellowed

placing the breakfast on the table and ripping open the curtians allowing the cold

air to drift into the room. "Come on prat or ill tell Gwaine you sleep with a teddy"

" Meeerrlin, You wouldn't dare unless you enjoy being in the stocks and having

snowballs speeding towards your head" grumbled the mound of covers from

across the room. "Yah...no thanks, but you have to get up. you have training this

morning before the meeting and we all know if you go to a meeting without

venting first you will end up punishing the nobles instead. " "Ill show you

punishment" as the goblet by the kings bedside came hurling at Merlins head but

making impact with the wall to his right. Crossing the room and retreaving

Arthur's clothing from the wardrobe while the prat pulled himself out of bed and to

the table to eat, Merlin started humming to himself to stop himself from gaging

at the smell of the food. Focusing insteed on tending the fire trying and suceeding at annoying

Arther at the same time.

"Well Merlin sense you insist get me dressed...lets get down to the training

grounds im sure the knights missed ther own personal practice dummy."

Please review thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer see page one

Here is chapter 2 it will be longer and hopefuly better written no action yet still in the buildup it will get

Better

Im also looking for a beta to fix my many mistakes

Thanks for reading

Onwards

"Hey mate, hey princess, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? you're looking a bit

ruffled. Merlin you should really find him a hair brush before he leaves the room

"Thanks Gwaine, ill try to remember that but ill have to Gwen to brush it, I don't want to be in the prats

range when the brush hits a knot." replied Merlin causing both the knight and servent to giggle as the

kings face redened making him look even more flustered with his hair sticking up on one side of his head.

Ignoring the giggles and snickering Arther stood up straight, flatened his hair and decided to teach both

Gwaine and Merlin a lesson.

"Okay men, its cold so I want you all to run 5 laps to warm up. Then we will be practicing with maces

and Merlin here has just volunteered to hold the shield. Oh and Gwaine..while Merlin is holding the shield

, you will be fullfilling his duties."

And so Merlin found himself crouching in a foot of snow shivering using a tower shield as armor from

the knights of Camelot. and Gwaine waiting on Arther and the knights in nothing but his tunic and pants

Every hit of mace on shield sent a shockwave of pain down Merlins arms. Once again Merlin cursed this

blasted flair up of his magic

Its not the first time he has felt this way. All his life every few years his magic would get stronger to

the point of pain, but this is the first year that he has had to hold it in and suffer. He did not trust his

knowledge of poisons to take any without Gaius and with the lack of magic danger and no time to

medatate...

cutting will have to do.

The brown mare he took on this trip was tiring but seeing the white stone towers rise up over the snow

covered hill made Gauis smile and push his horse forward as he wrapped his cloak around himself tighter.

he couldn't help but smile as he thought of Merlin, his boy, home he has missed there past 4 days, cluched

in his hand a letter and in his pack his birthday gift for his coming of age in a few days.

Gwaine was freezing. stupid bloddy princess. Not wearing his armor made him realize just how cold

Merlin had to be all this time and the water, who needs this much water in this cold? thinking of Merlin

he glanced over to his best friend and smiled. being around Merlin made everything in his life that much

better.

Knowing that Merlin was coming of age in a few days Gwaine had made plans (and no it does not

involve the tavern) 21 derserved oh so much more. Gwaine once again turned to look at Merlin and

could not help but admire his night black hair, lightly dusted with snow causing it to stick to his

large lickable ears. Gwaine's eyes followed a single drop of water trail down his forhead past his storm blue

eyes, over his bright pink bowtie lips and down over his sharp jawline and down his long pale neck that was

covered by that blasted scarf. Oh how Gwaine hated that pile of frabric that hid that wonderful neck, a

neck he wanted to just... "Gwaine snap out of it. where is my waterskin? stop daydeaming." shaking his

head to disloge his lustful thoughts he hurred over to the king and noticed the training field was empty of

everyone but Arther, himself and Merlin..ah Merlin

"Well Gwaine, sense you failed to do Merlin's job you get the joy of doing it for the rest of the day,

and Merlin ... consider this your coming of age gift enjoy your day off.

Gaius entered his room not expecting to find his ward curled up in his bed at this time of the day, but on

closer examination he noticed the black circles and gaunt face and figured he needed it. but what he did

not notice was the 4 empty viles of sleep aid on the far side of the bed. He walked over to the table and

placed the letter from Hunith right where Merlin would find it when he awoke and proceeded to restock his

supplies while his son slept.

There ya go

Please review I need feedback good or bad

Thanks for reading

Ps...this is not an Arthur story and he will appear only as needed


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer idom but i wish i did

Here is chapter 3 enjoy

Bright light, burning, wave after wave of white power coursing over and through his body. The power

that feels like blue fire buring away all that cannot exist on the sun.

Emrys..Emrys...come to me Emrys.

The voice sounded loud yet full of love reminding of his mother's voice singing him to sleep as a child.

but at the same time intense and powerful like the dragons. The beautiful voice surrounded him coming

from the light, it was the light, the burning, overwelming, loving, pain. It kept getting louder and the light

brighter, hotter, till Merlin could no longer hold back the scream that was torn from his very soul. No

matter how long and loud he screamed, no matter how hard he struggled he could not get free from the

light, the voice, the pain, the magic. Then he heard it, faint, on the edge of his hearing. Merlin wake up

come back. Merlin knew that voice and strained to get closer to it to follow it to safety

"Merlin, wake up come back." To say that Gaius was scared would be an understatement. He awoke to

find everything under 50kgs floating, rotating around his workshop his books, potions, dishes, even the

furniture! and at the center of it all his beloved ward hovering 4 feet horizontally in the air glowing like a

firefly in midsummer night. It was not the magic rolling off of Merlin or the levating objects that woke

him, it was the bone chilling scream that reminded him of his friends on the pyre that caused him to shoot

up off his bed and rush to Merlins side. The moment he touched his foster son he regreted it. Not only

was he glowing and radating magic but his entire body was scorching to the touch. So he did the only

thing he could do, he talked and begged for Merlin to wake up. He had to get close enough to his ear

without touching him to bring Merlin back from whatever torment had befallen him. Gaius thanked the

triple goddess that Merlin had the paranoia from having morgana in the castle to cast a silencing sheild

around the workshop to prevent easedropping and scrying, which was also keeping anyone outside the

room unaware of the screaming. Then suddenly the screaming stoped and Merlins eyes snaped open as he

gasped for breath. Gaius had to advert his eyes from Merlins that were shineing like stars, the whites

of his eyes completly golden.

Gwaine decided that Arther is truly and utterly a prat. Having spent all morning in his chambers cleaning

the floor, making the bed, emptying the chamber pot, folding his clothing .and retreaving his lunch

Gwaine was tired and he still had the sodden laundry to do. The kings lunch was sitting on the table just

begging him to eat it but he couldn't pull his tired body off the nice , soft, clean bed where he was

currently resting to do so. having colapsed from running up and down so many flights of stairs with water and it

was only just past noon! Just as he decided to endulge in a well deserved nap. The king strutted into

The room walking all over the hand scrubbed floor that Gwaine spent 3 candlmarks cleaning like he owned

the place. ( well he did own the place...but still!)

"Ah good dinner im starving. Umm Gwaine? What exactly do you think your doing?" " What does it look

like princess? Im laying down on your oh so soft bed." "Yes I can see that..but my question is why are

you laying on MY bed when the laundry needs to be done, my armor needs polishing, and I need a bath

drawn all before supper tonight? Arther asked while trying and failing to use " the eyebrow" on me.

"Honestly! All that before dinner? Who do you think I am?" "Well clearly your not Merlin and here I

thought you would be an improvement compared to that fool." replied the king lightly.

Merlin..thought Gwaine does this everyday and more no wonder he always looks tired. Thinking of

Merlin..." Arther, may I ask you something? "Sure you can Gwaine whats on your mind? "Well .. You

know how Merlin and myself are best mates right? "Right.. Common knowledge Gwaine. "Well I was

thinking, ah hoping that being Merlin's coming of age that maybe, possibly, I kinda wanna.. "Dammit

Gwaine i don't have all day spit it out already. Fine princess. For Merlins birthday im going to ask for

permission to start courting Merlin.".

The site of the king of Camelot choke on his wine is something to laugh at and tell everyone you know

about. "Ah umm. Could you repet that? I think I misheard that. you want to court MY manservent, MY

property whom is also well a MAN! "Well its good to know that crown does not effect your hearing,

thats exactly what I said, and yes I am aware you are his employer and king and if you would shelf your

pride your friend. That is why I chose to tell you. I don't need your blessing but it would be nice to have.

Arther sat at the table, food forgotten and stared at his knight across the room. Did he want to give

Gwaine his blessing? I mean its Gwaine, ladies man, drunkard,and best knight of the realm. Would he

really love Merlin or just use him? Could Arther take that chance? Exposing HIS Merlin's heart to such a

man?. But it was Gwaine any blind man could see how smitten he was with Merlin! and everyone in

Camelot knows Gwaine's true loyties and devotion lie with Merlin and not himself. And with that thought

Arther came to a conclusion. " Yes Gwaine I give you my blessing but I have a few rules first. If you ever

and I mean ever hurt him in anyway I will personaly exile you from the realm. Second I would appreacate

it if you kept any affections private and not let the relationship interfear in yours or Merlins duties. Are

we clear? " Crystal. thank you your highness and trust me if I ever hurt him you won't have to exile me

ill fall on my own sword first. Good now that we got this out of the way shouldn't you be getting me a

bath and doing my laundey? Right away your pratness.

Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. he could feel his magic filling the room, spriling out of

control as tried to recall it back into himself. Deep breath in...hold and exhale. Once his feet touched the

ground he opened his eyes to see the workshop cleaner and more organized then it has ever been. Turning

buring eyes on his uncle, voice quivering he found the courage to ask what he had been waiting 4 days to

say "help me" and then he knew only darkness.

There you go

Please review

Still need a beta and im at a stanstill

Should I bring mordrid into the story?

Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer see page one

Okay ladies and gents here is another chapter but I don't know if I should continue after this one having

only 2 people respond to my story which I am taking to mean its no good and I should stop.

So this chapter is my longest and most involved yet if I still get no responces ill give up on it I rated this

story M for the following chapter young ones beware

Thank you to the few who did respond I really appreciate it

So here we go again

Onwards

His eyes felt like they had weights holding them closed still he managed to open them. It was quite in the

room the only sound was the deep slow breathing coming from the elderly body draped across the foot of

his bed. "Gaius...Gaius wake up." "Merlin! Your awake how are you feeling?" How was he feeling,

everything was foggy all he could remember was the light and the pain. " Gaius, your back I am so happy

to see you!" He exclamed as he threw himself into his uncles arms, hugging with all his strength nearly

knocking them both to the floor. " Yes my boy im home now everything is going to be okay" ". No Gaius

thats where your wrong. I think im in a flair up." " A flair up!..you haven't had one of those in years".

"I know that but this time it was different. It hurt more and I thought I heard something but I

can't remember."

Gaius rose from the stool and started pacing in the tiny room. "Well if you are in a flair up that would

explain your eyes and why you look like you have been malled by a Griffin. Merlin, could you tell me

what stage your in right now?" "Stage ummmm 5 I think I can't be sur" "...5! God Merlin how long has

it been going on?" "Umm..the night you left I think I don't really remember much of the last few

days." "So you mean to tell me that you haven't eaten, slept, mediated or used magic in almost a week?"

"No I use my magic everyday you know that, but no matter how much I use its not enough there is too

much of it and it iches and am I going to do Gaius?" He sat down on the bed and looked into

the golden eyes in front of him. "Here is what we are going to do. First we are going to find something to

hide your eyes. Next were gonna wait till nightfall and your gonna go into the woods and medatate till

you're back down to a 2, while I try to find and make a poison strong enough to get you past this okay?

"Agreed. But Gaius im immune to arsnic, belladonna and hemlock already what else is there?" " Ill

figure something out, but we have to do something about your eyes." " ya.. umm.. about that. now don't

be mad but ive been trying to take care of that while you were gone." "Whatever do you mean Merlin?"

The said warlock rolled off his bed and reached under it to retreave the hidden dagger. Before Gaius

could protest, Merlin pressed the tip of the blade over and into his left wrist, but instead of blood a golden

ooze slowly leaked from the deep wound. "I don't even bleed anymore! Gaius thats never happened

before."

Gaius stared at the cut on the wrist that was healing right before his eyes. mouth open in wonder as he

looked upon what could only be magic in raw form drying on his wards skin that came from the now non

existent cut.

"Merlin, may I see that again ? I have to test something but I need to be sure." " Ya go ahead as long as it

will help."

Gaius rose off the bed and hurred down the stairs into his workshop quickly gathering a few thing and

practulay running back into the room. Merlin saw a letter on his nightstand and decided to read it while

he wated.

Dear Merlin, i love you and miss you. happy birthday baby i know its winter but ive decided to make the

trip. See you soon love mom.

just as he finished reading Gaius returned and In his hands his scalpel and 2 viles and without hesatation

Merlin held out his arm to be cut his golden eyes never looking away.

Gaius did not know if he was more

excited or frightened about what he was about to do. To posess liquid raw magic is a once in 7 lifetimes

oppertunity. But to slice open his boy to get it...taking a deep breath he lined up the scalple on the large

vein of Merlins inner arm and carefuly sliced down from elbow to wrist .as the golden blood oozed out of

the shrinking gash he used the side of the blade to collect the liquid into the viles. While the bloodletting

was occuring Merlin felt his eyes cool and the burning fade to ichhing .after collecting almost 2 viles of

magic the slice that would be a fatle wound was gone without a trace.

"Gaius it worked! My eyes feel better." Sure enough when he looked into his wards eyes they were once

again white and no longer glowing but still blue and gold. "Well, that takes care of step one. now get

dressed and off you go into the woods and remember Merlin phase 2 okay?"

Gwaine was tired, he would never again look down at a servant. In fact he decided if he ever saw a

servant lugging a pale of water he would do it for them. Tightening his jacket around him as he walked

back to the castle where his warm quarters with his bed awated. he once again pulled the pendent out of

his pocket he just purchased for Merlin. it was almost exactly matching to the one he wore but Merlins

had

a blue stone in the center that Gwaine discovered matched his eyes. The ring could wait till they were

handfasted. And as if his thoughts could materlize him Merlin came around the corner, his head down,

trying to avoid being seen and making his way to the side gate. Now Gwaine did not concider himself a

stalker, but felt the need to follow his beloved out of the city and into the woods on a cold winters night.

Not aware he was being followed, Merlin led Gwaine to the dragons clearing, the snow only an inch

deep from the shelter of the trees. Merlin walked to the center of the clearing where the moonlight was

the brightest and proceed to strip bare and sit legs crossed in a pile of snow. The cold on his ass and sex

dropped his core tempature and caused him to gasp. clossing his eyes Merlin took a deep breath, placed

his plams flat on the ground and withdrew into the light, the pain, and focused to push it into the

earth under him.

hiding behind a tree Gwaine watched as Merlin removed his clothing and was layed bare

in the moonlight before him. beautiful, absolutely beautful. Gwaine thought to himself as he stared at the

man before him. So intranced and aroused Gwaine didn't notice the chainge in the air till he started

sweating. If he wasn't amazed before he was now.

The snow covered clearing was no longer there, instead he saw green. The once white ground was

blooming like it was late spring in an ever expanding circle with Merlin at the center. It was like an

bubble of springtime, full of lush grass and every color flower growing right before his eyes. the sound of

the snow hissing as it evorapated when it came into contact with the warm air. The bubble stoped when

it reached the edge of the clearing but that did not mean it was done. A warm wind breezed around the

bubble filing the air with the smell of many flowers. Gwaine assumed this is what avalon looked liked.

A relived sigh drew his attention from the air and back to the beautiful unclothed man at the center of it

Now Gwaine was not blind or simple and had always assumed Merlin knew some form of magic. ( I

mean come on courage, strenght and magic he would have be Arther to miss that referencre.) Magic stood

up, took a deep breath and opened his now blue eyes, hungry and tired but pain free. He froze when he

saw Gwaine just standing there surrounded by his magic with a smile on his face.

"Umm i can explain...this is not what it looks like, I was just sitti.." " Merlin mate, stop and breath its

okay." "Okay!? How is this okay!? What are you doing here? Whre you following me? Gwaine I trusted

yo..mmeph. With Gwaines tounge in his mouth Merlin realized two things. One Gwaine was an amazing

kisser and two he was very much aware he was standing in a magic clearing, naked, being kissed by a

very sexy knight of Camelot. Wait, what! Merlin finaly realized what was going on and pulled away, at

least he tried to but found strong warm arms holding him close. "Merlin, calm down and let me explain

yah?" The warlock could only nod. With much effort Gwaine pulled away and fell to his knees very

much aware that his face was now level with Merlins sex. Forcing his eyes to look up to meet Merlins he

licked his lips and started to talk.

"Merlin, I know this will sound crazy but I love you, im in love with you, and I have been for a long time.

The first time I saw you I knew you were special and what that little guy on the bridge said changed

nothing, if anything made me love you all the more. So magic, My Merlin, My beautiful little hawk

please let me be your strenght, let me love you and show you just how wonderful you really are. I know

Arther is your charge and your his angel and I will never come between you two . I trying to say... Merlin

I wish to court you and please acept this token as a symbol of my love and devoation to you and only you

I will never stray with my body mind or soul. im am wholey yours if you will have me."

That being said still kneling at Merlins feet, Gwaine presented the pendent and closed his eyes waiting

for a responce from his beloved.

Merlin could only stare at the man kneeling before him. With tearful eyes he looked at the pendant and

thought about all it repsented. with trembling hands he reached down to cup his kinghts face ( his kinght

he liked how that sounds) and drew him upwards till foreheads touched and staired into those large brown

eyes filled with so much love. Merlin then wispered the word "Yes". The smile from Gwaine made

Merlin tingle. The next thing he knew the smile and the face it belonged to were gone and before he could

figure out where they went an electric current shot threw his body as his cock was engulfed right down to

the hilt, by a warm mouth with a down right sinful tounge.

Gwaine had to be the happiest man alive he was sucking Merlins cock. And what a cock it was. at least as

long as 2 daggers and 4 fingers wide Gwaine had never had anything that big in his mouth before but

that did not stop him. He licked and sucked and nibbled on the dick till it was purple and throbing. The

mones and gasps coming from Merlins mouth were driving him crazy. He removed his lips with

an pop so he could look at the magnifince before him.

Merlin was panting like a dog in heat he had never felt something so wonderul in his life. his hand and

oil could never compare to this. Just as he was getting close Gwaine stoped and removed his lips with a

pop. The next words out of his mouth almost made him come right there.

"Merlin, love, please fuck me, fuck my mouth. I want you, all of you, I want to feel you fucking my face

please"

Gwaine wanted to be used, he wanted Merlin to domonate him he dreamed about it so many times. even

though he was begging for it the large purple member forcing it was past his lips and down his throat

stunned him for a moment, but it was really happening finally. Gwaine inhailed heavily threw his nose,

relaxed his throat, reached up to take Merlins long fingers and placed them in his hair and started to

humm. I felt Merlin let go and he started thursting like a man posessed, tears streamed from my eyes, spit

and precome dribbled down my chin but I didn't care. I could feel Merlin getting close and black spots

were starting to appear at the corner of my vision. I needed air and I did not want to swllow his seed yet

so I pulled off his cock and smiled at the growl it caused.

Not to dissapoint my magic I untied my pants and pulled free my own aching member and proceded to

stroke us both off at the same time. Seeing Merlins eyes roll back and his legs start to shake must prove it

was working. I griped our cocks harder and stroked faster twisting my wrists at the head on the upstroke.

I was so close and watching Merlins sac tighten he was as well so I stuck out my tounge and licked the

slit on the head, loving the saltly yet perfect taste of cum and it happened...the feel of Merlins seed

impacting my face, warm and thick ribbin after of ribbin coating my face made me cum shooting all over

Merlins feet. Then as if a puppet with his strings cut he colplased in my lap at peace and asleep. I pulled

his body close and with cum drying on my face drifted off surrounded by spring in the middle of winter.

And there we go now I feel dirty lol

As I said this is it untill I get feedback hope you enjoyed it

Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer Idom I wish I did

This chapter is for Mimi who encouraged me to keep going

Without further adue

Onwards

Gwaine woke up to find his arms empty of magical birds and sticky fluid drying on his cheek. The air

around him was still warm and he could feel the grass under him. By the placement of the moon he

estamated he had been asleep no more than an hour. " I know your awake you might as well come join me

before the rabbit burns." Sitting up he faced the man in front of the fire. Merlin was fully dressed stairing

at the rabbit sizzling stabing needlessly at the fire with a branch. The firelight caught a flash of silver

dangling around the warlocks neck, at the site of it Gwaine smiled.

Gwaine made his way over to the fire grinning from ear to ear when he sudenly felt a waterskin

bounce off his chest. "you might want to wash up before we eat you got a litle something on your face."

Saying those words caused a blush to crawl over Merlins face just thinking about what happened an hour

ago. " So, Gwaine, where do we go from here? you must have a lot of questions for me and ill tell you

everything."

Empting the waterskin over his head and running his hands down his face removing all that had dried

Gwaine sat down beside his beloved." Little hawk, from here we go wherever you wish. If we

never move beyond cuddeling ill be the happiest man in the 5 kingdoms, or if you wish to ravage me in

the middle of the training grounds, or move into my quarters im good with that as well. We will or will

not do whatever you wish." "See thats the thing Gwaine, when you said that I was Arthur's angel you

were right that is exactly what I am. And that means if put into a situation where I have to choose

between the both of you I will always choose him and as much as I want to be with you no one deserves

to be second all the time, and im so sorry but I cannot do that too you." "Merlin, its okay, I already

figured that out and honestly im okay with it. Other than that is there any reason why you don't want to be

with me? Cause you have on my amulet so I kinda figured you want me as much as I want you and truly

that enough for me, and if or when the day comes when you choose the prat over me... sure ill be hurt a

little but every moment spent with you up to that point would be worth it."

Merlin couldn't help by smile at Gwaine's words but then he remembered the reason he came out here in

the first place. "We need to head back, I need a few hours of sleep before the prat storms into wake me

up." " why do we need to head back? im sure Gaius can make a good excuse for you.. Plus I can think of

better things we could do." Gwaine stood up and placed his large strong hands on Merlins neck and

started to rub while leaning over and nibbling on those wonderful ear lobes. "ahhh..ummmm well.. God

that feels good no! Gwaine we need to get back its almost sun up and im starting to really need sleep"

Gwaine pouted and let go.

"Fine we will go, the sun is rising anyway its not that far. But before we go I have a request."

"yawn...and that yawn..request would be.." "well you have my favor may I have yours? Gwaine asked

while undoing the blasted scarf from arounds Merlins neck. "You see ill take this and wrap it over the

grip of my sword and everyone that sees it will know im yours, just like that amulet shows your mine as

long as you stop hiding it underneath the scarfs, One would almost think your ashamed of it." " No

thats not true yawn.. Ill stop yawn..wearing scarfs all the yawn..time but I still like them". "Okay I can

live with that now lets get you back before you fall asleep on me yah?" "Good idea oh one more yawn..

Thing the code words for my magic in the city is illness and sideeffects and when yawn..you talk to Gaius

use those words and he will yawn know." "When I talk to Gaius? Why won't you talk to him instead?

"Becau.." Gwaine rushed forward to catch Merlin before he hit the ground. "Merlin.. Merlin wake up

Merlin?" shit Gwaine thought looks like you really needed sleep love." Lifting the slim body into his

arms bride style strength carred magic back to the city into the rising sun.

All eyes were on Gwaine as he walked through the lower town first thing in the morning with a slerping

Merlin cradled in his arms. The scent of summer rain and mint surrounded Gwaine placing a kiss on the

top of his head Gwaine inhaled the smell memorizing it forever. He reached the workshop without

interuption using his foot to knock while he waited to be let in. When Gaius opened the large wooden

door all he did was sigh and hold it open for the knight and his cargo. "put him down on my bed his room

is being used at the moment. Is he hurt or did he fall asleep?" "Hes asleep but Gaius I know about his

'illness' and ive seen some of the side effects" the only reaction I got was one raised eyebrow. "Okay, how

much do you know did you see anything?" "I only know the basics but for what I saw was a bubble of

springtime at noon on a cold winters night." That statment caused the other eyebrow to go up. "Very well

take a seat while I look him over". I watched Gaius examining Merlin with a critical eye checking for

any cut or scrape once he got to the scarfless neck he let out a soft cough no doubt noticing the love bite

on the back of his neck but said nothing. Lifting up Merlins eyelids he nodded once as if satafied with

what he saw

"Well it appears that he is just sleeping which is good he should be back down to an 2". Before I could

ask what a 2 represented the workshop bedroom door opened and out stepped a woman. She had light

brown hair and a strong build but it wasn't until I noticed her storm blue eyes that I realized she was

Merlins mother. "Brother, do you happen to have a broom his floor it is in need of a sweep. Oh hi sir I

did not see you there my name is Hunith." She curtised and bowed her head. Now I couldnt have my

future mother in law bowing to me and calling me sir. "No please, no sir busness my lady if anything

I should be bowing to you for being Merlins mother. My name is Gwaine and your son and I are very

close so no sirs or anything please." " oh okay then Gwaine always nice to meet Merlins friends" She

said while glancing lovelingly at her sleeping son. "So how close are you to Merlin?" Well the fact that

your both here will make this easier. Gaius, Hunith, I respectfuly request the privilage to court Merlin he

has already accepted and I was hoping for your blessings as well."

Silence reinged in the small workshop Gwaine shifted from foot to foot hoping for a responce no one

moved as if time has been frozen. 3 sets of eyes gazed unblinking at one another. A loud crash caused the

three of them to jump as the king of Camelot barged into the room shirt inside out growling under his

breath about useless manservents

"Where is he? I have meetings all day and my speech needs to be written, I need my good shirt washed,

my boots cleaned what good is a servant that won't serve!" At the end of his rant he finialy noticed the 3

people standing in the room and the one sleeping. "How dare you be asleep when I need you, wake up

you idiot." Arther shouted as he went to kick the side of the cot that was currently holding an asleep

warlock. 3 sets of hands reached out to stop him only Gaius made contact. "Please sire don't wake him

please he has not slept in almost a week he is ill and may take up to 2 weeks for him to better" " 2

weeks! what am I to do without him for two weeks?" " I don't know sire but Merlin is ill and had ive

been here last week I would have noticed, but with no one to look after him it progressed further then it

should have and may take a long time to recover" " And just what is this illness" ". Sire, Arther, if I may

when I gave birth to Merlin he was sick. The moment he opened his eyes I knew something was not

normal and every few years since he was a newborn he gets sick. Gaius and I have been treating him his

entire life." "Does this illness have a name? " no sire, but it is clsssified as an auto immune illness where

the human body on a celluler level tries to destroy itself."

" Very well he is excused from his duties till he is better I guees George will have to do till then, just keep

me posted" " of course your highness." agreed Gaius. And with that reassurance Arther left the room but

unknown to the ones he left, sat down outside the door to hear what he knew was being kept from him.

Gwaine cleared his throat "well now that the princess is gone would either of you wish to give me an

answer?" Yes sorry bout that your request caught me off guard, I would be honered for you to date my

son seeing as you know about him and still love him, but now I have to give up every mothers dream of

grandbabys." Gwaine's eyes bugged out of his head at the idea of kids which caused Hunith and Gaius a

laugh at his expense. Outside the door Arther held the same expression as Gwaine a bunch of little

Merlins running around would cause havoc. "Should we wake him up?" Arther heard Gwaine ask "No

leave him sleep the side effects will look after him for us." "So I found him meditating last night then he

colasped is there any other way to help Merlin throught this flair up or whatever?" The resulting quite

made Arther want to storm into the room again but he held back waiting for an answer. Gaius sighed

"unfortunately yes there is. Meditation is the safesty way but when that dosent work we have to resort to

more drastic measures." " Which are what Gaius tell me so I can help." " You really don't want to know

Gwaine but you asked the best way to help merlin is to use poison."

Thats another chapter done kinda a cliffie

Next chapter is the total explanation of whats going on so stay tooned

Im gonna try to update every friday

Please review I sttill am not sure if I should bring mordred into it or not

Feedback would be awsome

Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer I do not own Merlin if I did Arther would have lived

Hello all back with another one

No Arther in this chapter its all backstory, reactions will be after this one but this chapter answers some

of the questions

Well ive rambled enough

Onwards

The look on Gwaine's face would have broke Merlins heart if he was awake to see it. Not everyday you

see a grown man who happens to be a brave knight with tear filled eyes and a look of defeat on his face.

"Gwaine its not as bad as it sounds. reasured Hunith at least let us explain. Do you want to know about

the stages or the history?" "Both, but this stage thing has been bugging me so start there please."

Gaius cleared his throat and started to explain. "Merlin's ilness has 10 stages that we have discovered.

Right at this moment he is in stage 2 which his his normal state that you see everyday with no flair up

You see stage 1 is lack of coranation his balance and center of gravity is off.

Stage 2 is weakness of the limbs and confusion with memory loss.

Stage 3 is insomnia the ability of not being able to sleep.

From here on in they get worse Gwaine are you sure you want to know?" "Yes keep going".

Stage 4 is itching and nausea he loses the desire to eat and cannot keep food down and his blood starts to

itch and you can't scratch blood so its does not go away.

Stage 5 the itching turns to burning and the side effects start to effect his eyes making them 'sensitive' to

light.

Gaius' own eyes shifted over to Merlin than setteled onto Gwaines brown ones, starring, hoping Gwaine

would get the hidden meaning of the side effects. Getting a small nod to show he understood Gaius

continued

Stage 6 is where it starts to get scary. stage 6 is the flu. He starts to cough, runs a fever, and weakness.

Stage 7 his body actualy starts to die he starts to bleed on the inside and his body temperature keeps rising

Stage 8 he starts to go into convulsions

Stage 9 he slips into a coma

Stage 10 we assume is death.

All of the stages stack upon another so his suffering is constant." "Okay I get that, how will poison help?"

"The illness inside him is for a better word attacking him from the inside out, by introducing poison into

the body we give the illness something else to attack understand?"

" Ya I guess, I don't like it but I understand". "None of us like it Gwaine but it has to be done."

"Okay, I got the stages down, how did you guys figure all this out?" " Better let me take over this part

brother " requested Hunith.

"As I stated to Arther when Merlin was born he was in stage 5 and I had no idea what was wrong or what

to do. Merlins father was gone and I was all alone. The first 3 days of his life he did not sleep, eat or cry

he just looked up at me with 'sensitive' eyes and wimpered, on the third night I was debating sufficating

him just to ease his suffering but then one of the side effects occoured right infront of me. It took me a

moment to understand what was going on but by then it was over and my little baby smiled and fell into a

peaceful sleep. When he woke up the next morning he was a normal happy nursing baby and I wrongly

assumed it was over.

Three years later it happened again. He started to stumble and stoped eating and sleeping. he was just

learning to talk and just kept repeating "mummy hurts" over and over it broke my heart that there was

nothing I could do to help him. That first night he was sitting by the fire, it was snowing heavy that night

I don't remember drifting off with Merlin at my feet but I woke up to this smell, an ember jumped out of

the fire and into his hair. I woke up and he was just stiiing there with his entire head of hair on fire

He looked at me on fire and said "mommy no pain." I quickly tossed a blanket over the flames. when they

were out I removed the blanket and not a hair was burnt I thought it was a miracle. He was better after

that but I was so frightened on what exactly happened and why.

When he was 6 he got to stage 4 and I realized the pattern. Every 3 years his illness acts up and pain and

the side effects make him better so I took him into the woods and told him to just sleep and from

what you discribed I think you saw the same thing I saw. After I took him home. The next day two men,

druids, came to the door and offered to teach Merlin a way to deal with the pain, so they showed him

mediation. That worked threw to age 15 then no matter how much he medatated or side effects

happened or got hurt he was stuck in stage 4. I had to summon Gaius to Elador for help."

" Take a rest my dear ill tell this part. When I got there I found both Merlin and Hunith crying, one in

pain, one in sadness. We already knew stages 1 threw 5, I talked Merlin into seeing just how far and bad

it could get. Now at 15 merlin was cheeky but willing I still remember him looking at me so full of trust.

So over the next few days after his 15th birthday I wouldn't let him medatate or even move to expend

energy each day he got worse and worse on the forth day he passed out and sliped into a coma we were

terrified I thought I killed him.

We tried waking him up, we tried hurting him, nothing was working he was too far gone. Hunith decided

that we did not want him to suffer a long drawn out death and begged me to hurry it along so I agreed.

The smell of belladonna still haunts me to this day. I remember standing over Merlins body with the vile

of poison in my hand even unconcious he was wimpering and shivering with a tear filled nod from Hunith

I poured the vile down his throat as we held each other waiting for Merlin to take his last breath, he

stoped shivering and all sound stoped. I stood up to cover his face and out of no where he sat up as if

waking from an nightmare. He was confused and couldn't remember what happened at first. After we got

some food in him he thanked me for curing him and wanted to know what I did. I was in a state of

disbelief and after I told him what I did he asked if I could make him some more so he could look after

himself. And now to this day he is immune to most poisons. He has been taking poison almost every day

sence then every few years we have to find another poison for him to try when one stops being effective."

Everyone sat around the table letting all the information absorb including the hiding king sitting outside

Another chapter done forgive the ending I did not know how to end it

Reactions and more answers next chapter stay tooned for next week

Till then thanks for reading

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer I don't own merlin

Okay this is reaction time

Just so you all know I have this planed for 5 more chapters

And I also have 2 endings happy and sad but no char deaths so yahoo! !

I would like you my readers to pick which ending

Just pm or review "happy"or "sad" and ill write the winner

I don't like this chapter Arther is a pain in the metka to write

Well here we go

Onwards

Arther stunbled down the hallway to his chamber as if he was drunk passing servents and guards alike

and taking no notice of them, head down so no one would see the tears falling like rain down his face.

Locking the door behing him he staggered over to his bed no noticing the spotlessness of his chambers

laying face down on his bed he let go and started to truly cry drenching his pillow in tears.

Queen Gwenivre was not in a good mood. Her husband had been absent all morning leaving her to lead

the meetings, make up a speech on the spot, and lie to the court about his absence. She opened up the

door with her key unsurprized to find it locked and entered the kings chambers prepared to yell at her

husband for negelcting his duties when the sight before her caused her to full stop.

"Arther my love whats wrong?" she asked walking slowly over to the bed as if she was approching a

frightened horse. "Are you okay? whats going on?"

Arther rolled over not making eye contact, instead stairing at the dark stone celing.

"Gwenavire im sorry for this morning I was detained and now I just need to be left alone. No you do not

need to call Gaius nothing is wrong, I just need to be uninterupted to think. It has nothing to do with you

you know I love you and that will never change. So Gwen could you please leave me in peace and inform

everyone I do not wish to be disturbed including george. I'll make it up to you just please I beg of you be

my queen and take charge for a bit longer?"

"Of course Arther, just please come to me when your ready and eat something.?" "I will thank you, love

you." " I love you too" Gwen replied as she left the room leaving Arther alone with his thoughts.

Arther hated his thoughts at the moment merlin is ill, not only that but the stages of the illness truly

frighten him. Then the tretment, poison, Merlin drinks poison on a regular basis. and Huniths voice

describing her young child on fire, unharmed, sitting at her feet. and the druids, druids taught Merlin pain

management. The scarf missing from Merlins neck and wraped around the hilt of Gwaines sword. It was

all too much! all these thoughts, which one is more important? which one means more? Arther had never

been more overwealmed in his life all because he hid in the shadows outside Gaius quarters easedropping

threw the crack of the slightly opened door that no one noticed.

Taking a deep beath the king started to untangle his thoughts. The scarf ...well Merlin must have accepted

Gwaines offer and gave him his favor they are now a couple and all that includes and Arther already gave

his blessing.

Next the illness... Merlin has had it his entire like and has suffered because of it. There is no cure and he

just needs love and support. He has his mother Gaius and Gwaine for that so nothing I can do.

Next the treatment...the poison, the medatation, the injuries how did I not see any of this? am I that blind

or is merlin that good at hiding things? I don't want to think about Merlin not trusting me ill come back to

that later.

Next the stories... a child Merlin on fire with no burns, bellodonna reveiving him from a coma and

sideeffects, what exactly are the sideeffects?, and medatation... the druids, what exactly do they have to

do with this?. Does there involvement mean magic? is Merlins illness not really an illnes but an

enchantment or curse placed on him?" Arther shook his head. "No that does not work Merlin was sick

when he was born and Hunith is not a druid and if she was she would no curse her own baby.

Was hunith cursed when she was with child? that makes sence right?" Arther asked himself outloud. But

if that happened what could he do.? Hunith did not ask to be cursed and Merlin did not ask to be born this

whole thing is out of his control.

Arther sighed his thoughts were in order now but he was helpless to do anything about it. Or was he

Gwaine sat in his room processing everything that was said. Merlins magic was killing him and the only

way to keep him alive is to poison him. The thought of his little hawk drinking poison sent shivers down

Gwaines spine there had to be another way

Hunith and Gaius sat beside Merlins sleeping form thinking about the past.

"Hunith, now that Gwaines gone I have some things to tell you, I don't think this is a normal flair up I

think it is something much worse." " How can something be worse brother my baby is dieing shouldn't

we be finding a new poison to give him?" "I already have one, a mix or wolfbane and poison oak but

Hunith you must see this." Gaius stood up and went over to his locked cupboard shifting the bottles

around he brought out a small vile filled with a strange gold colored liquid. "This Hunith is what I wanted

you to see." "What is it? I have never seen that color plant before." " This did not come from a plant my

dear, this is a vile of your sons blood taken from him while in stage 4." "His blood! but its not red why is

it not red? what going on?" "I think that Merlins blood is being turned into magic itself, this is a vile of

raw liquid magic"

There you have it so bloody hard to write

Remember to review happy or sad ending

Also im not going to write the next chapter untill I find out if you guys want mordred or not cause the

next chap has the druids

Thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer idom if I did Merlin would be my slave

Here is the next chapter only a few more left

Still need fedback on happy or sad ending

No Mordred since no feedback

Onwards

The sun had set Arther and Gwaine are in there rooms thinking about how they can help Merlin.

Hunith and Gaius sat by his bedside watching him sleep and looking at the vile of magic.

In his dreams Merlin is at the lake of Avalon at peace.

Laying on the bank of the lake, feet in the water, arms behind his head Merlin looked up at the puffy

white clouds drifting across the sky. The sounds of birds and other forest animals serenading him as he

rests.

"May I sit here?" Merlin jumped at the sound, after all it was his dream no one else should be in it.

He turned to see an aged blond man almost as tall as himself standing over him blocking out the sun.

"Isadore, I am still dreaming right? your not really here." The druid leader sat down beside his lord and

started to explane.

"Emrys you are correct. You are asleep and I am visting your dream in order to contact you, this is very

old magic and very taxing so I must speak quickly before my strenght fades." Merlin just nodded and the

druid continued.

" My lord, I have come to tell you its time to make a choice. You will be of age in two more rests and

three paths lay before you. The first is the one you are currently on do nothing and you will stay on this

path. The second is to show the king the man you are and the pain will stop when you can use your magic

freely and openly, the golden age is hear if you choose that path. The third is the path that will delay the

golden age if you feel you or the king are not ready but be warned this path is full of loss. Those are your

three choice Emrys choose wisely. Im weaking my lord if you have anything to ask me now is the time."

Merlin sat there stuned unable to respond

"Very well Emrys I wish you luck, remember you have two days to choose."

With those words the druid leader closed his green eyes and faded away. After he was alone Merlin

snaped out of his daze. Looking around the lake was gone and he stood in the Valley of the Fallen Kings

outside the Crystal Cave, he do not want to be here.

Gwaine paced back and forth across him room muddering to himself. How?...how? there must be

something..some cure or spell or something..some way to make him bett...wait THATS IT ! Gwaine

yelled. He grabed his cloak and sword and ran towords the stables

Arther stared out his window looking out over his city, his people but his thoughts were on Merlin and

the curse masquarading as an illness that was forced upon his best friend. "There must be a way to

remove something like this right? but who would be able to? He needs a magic user he trusts not only

that but trust with Merlins saftey as well I GOT IT!" he exclamed not aware he was mirroring his knight

Who had the same idea as he grabed his coat and sword to go find the druid who gave him the cup.

The king found the knight in the stables saddeling a horse.

"Might as well saddle mine as well Gwaine im going with you."

"How do you know where im going and no you saddle your own horse I got to go."

"I am your king, so saddle my horse already so we can go find a druid to cure Merlin."

Gwaine shifted his eyes and turned away. Arther walked over and placed his hand on Gwaines shoulder

"you don't have to do this alone I know merlin is sick I saw him this morning I also overheard Gaius and

Hunith talking after I left the room, he is ill and has been his entire life and im sure the druids know whats

wrong with him and how to fix it." So the two set out to the darkling woods.

Merlin knew he was still dreaming and he also knew that he can do whatever he wanted in his dream but

everytime he tried to leave the Valley or even wake up he would keep ending back here.

"Okay fine I get it you want me to go in. I am going, im going but after I want to wake up deal.?" only a

warm breeze answered him with a shrug of his dream shoulders he entered the Crystal Cave.

The sun was high in the sky by the time they reached to darkling woods neither of them thought about

stoping for lunch and just kept leading their horses deeper into the woods. Soon the ground became too

trecherous so they tied off the horses by a small brook and proceded on foot. A little while later they

came upon the entrance of a cave

. "This is the place we went to get the cup remember the druids should still be here."

The pair slowly entered the cave swords in hand leading the way. When the turned the corner instead of

the large druid camp they remember from their last visit there was only a small fire with two people

around it. It appeared to be an older man and a child no older than six.

"hi you two! Papas been waiting for you. come on! come here! papa papa there hear just like you said"

"Calm yourself child im awake help me sit up please I need to talk to the king." Arther watched the druid

strugle to sit up. The darkness around his eyes and the white tone of his skin showed him to be exhausted.

"Welcome young pendragon and you as well sir knight please come sit you have questions and I might

have the answers you seek."

"Umm...well met..again you see I have need.." "Oy, hi there mate, nevermind him what should we call

you." the druid chuckled. "Well sir Gwaine you may call me Isadore and this is Anna, I know your matter

is urgent please speak freely." Arther was reminded of meetings with other kings, the way this druid

spoke and he found himself feeling like a child sitting at the big table.

"So" Gwaine contuned "you see my betrothed is sick but its a strange magical illness and its killing him.

since you know magic I was wondering if you know anything about it or how to cure it"

"The one you speak off is named Merlin am I correct? I met him as a boy when he needed help with the

pain so yes, I am aware of what you call an illness and I am also aware it is magical but I cannot provide

Him with a cure only two men can do that." "Who, who are they? where can we find them?".

"The two men you seek can not be found and they are Emrys and the Once and Future King only they can

cure Merlins illness."

"So if we can't find them what will happen to Merlin?" " I beleive you know the answer to that question

already even if you deny it." "No, I will not let him die I love him. I refuse to lose him tell me where to

find them now old man or I will.."

"Gwaine calm down we will figure something out, thank you Isadore we will leave you in peace." "I

wish I had better news to offer you your highness but know this, illness or not Merlin has had absolutely

no choice in the matter and sir Gwaine" Isadore spoke inside his mind "Arther and Merlin are Emrys and

the King do not give up hope." "Gwaine come on I want to be back by nightfall." Gwaine followed the

Once and Future King out of the cave.

He entered the cave with his eyes squeezed shut so not to be overwelmed by the crystals. He walked blind

untill he ran into a solid object, opening his eyes he stood facing a crystal free wall. Breathing a sigh of

relief he cast his eyes to the floor and turned to face the crystals that surrounded him. alright lets get this

over with, Merlin raised his head and focused on the largest crystal in front of him. Instead of being

bombarded with images as he was years ago he focused his thoughts one one crystal and let the images

come to him.

It was midnight, the air was heavy with the impending snowfall, the moon could hardly be seen behind

the dark purple clouds. A figured stumbled out of the dark glowing like a walking flame. He fell to his

knees and screamed, the sound split the clouds and a heavy snow began to fall.

The images then froze and dissapeared leaving Merlin confused" thats it?" he asked outloud. The crystals

answered him three crystals showed three images.

The first one shown the figure laying in the snow the glow gone as well as the life.

The second shown the figure sigh stand up and walk away.

The third was by far the most exciting. The figure was hovering a foot above the snow arms open as if

embracing a lover but the eyes were cold hard and gold. Merlin tore his eyes away from his possable

future and fell to his knees. He understood Isadore's warnings these were the results of his three paths but

which path matched which ending? How could he choose?

There you have it another one in the books

I honestly am not going to write anymore chapters untill you guys and gals choose an ending

Happy or sad

Please review the answer to me so I can finish this

Thanks for reading

Ps next chapter will be rated M mua hahaha


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer I don't own Merlin no matter how hard I try

This chapter is rated M so skip if you need too

This is the start of the end 3 chapters left

Here it is enjoy

Onwards

That afternoon when Merlin awoke he did so with a heavy heart trying to figure out which path he wants

to choose. He knows that doing nothing or "staying on the path your on" that Isadore said is the one that

kills him so that leaves the other two but which path causes which endings and more importantly which

ending did he want to happen. He decided not to share this information with anyone so no one would be

able to influence him. Opening his eyes, unoticed feeling like he was back up to stage 3. He looked

around the workshop for him family. Gaius was no where to be found doing his rounds and if the

humming was anything to go by his mother was in his room. Sitting up he tossed his legs off the cot and

slowly stood up to avoid dizzyness.

"Mother? what are you doing up there?" he asked as he climbed up the small set of stairs and into his

room. His mother was sitting on his bed fliping the vile of his golden blood slowly up and down with a

look of wonder.

"Oh baby your awake how are you feeling?"

"Fine around a 3 now please answer the question. What . .Doing

Hunith gulped, Merlin had never used that tone with her he sounded like his father powerful and

commanding.

"Umm I was just looking nothing else and thinking you should give this vile to someone either Arther or

Gwaine so they could learn was its like to be you."

"Mother I could not do that magic is still illegal"

"But my son you have to understand, your knight already knows so it would do him no more harm and

the king would finailly understand magic if he had it himself. You could be free is that not what we have

been waiting for?"

"Lets just say that I agree with you for a moment. How do I pick between Gwaine understanding me or

Arther understanding magic?"

" Well we do have 2 viles..just think on it please all I want is for you to be happy."

Taking the vile from his mother's hand and placed it in the pouch on his belt.

"Ill think about it. Im gonna stay in Gwaine's quarters tonight so see you tomorrow morning please

don't worry about anything and have a good sleep I love you."

" I love you too baby, Oh and there is a vile for you on the table by the door your uncle says one sip every

few hours."

" Okay goodnight ill see you in the morning." He placed the vile of poison next to his magic blood and

headed to his boyfriend.

The soft knock on his door jolted him from replaying the druids words, Arther and Merlin, Emyrs and

king "Enter" Gwaine called expecting a serving maid with his dinner but instead he was greeted with a

mop of shiney black hair and storm blue eyes

" Umm hey is this a bad time cause I could come back later or..."

"Or nothing love come on in. This is your room now as well if you wish , you never have to knock. Are

you hungry? food should be here any minute, how are you feeling?"

" Im okay and I guess I could eat but I came to talk for the most part"

" Well sit down you can talk to me about anything. I actualy have a question or two for you as well."

Another knock on the door produced the much awated dinner. After the girl left Merlin reached

into his pouch and pulled out the poison.

"This is the new batch Gaius made for me I don't know how strong it is or how ill react but ill feel better

taking it with you around. Please don't be scared just please help me while it works."

" Of course lets move to the bed its softer then the floor"

After they were both sitting on the bed Merlin poped the cork on the vile

"Gaius said a sip every few hours...you ready ?"

" as ill ever be mate don't worry I got ya."

The poison tasted metaltic and burned all the way down. The effects were imminent it felt like a horse

was standing on his chest and his body shifted from cold to hot back to cold so fast he did not know to

sweat or shiver. Everything sounded like he was underwater but as quickly as it hit him it also fadded he

was pain free and very hungry

"Merlin, Merlin! you okay? Talk to me"

"Im fine Gwaine I feel better"

"Are you sure your okay ? You were out of it for a 10 count"

"Ya im okay and really hungry for the first time in a while"

And if by magic a tray of food appeared beside him held in strong hands

"Here you go love dinner is served"

They ate in silence both prepating for the conversations they each had planed

"Okay I wanna go first"

"Sure Gwaine talk away ill do my best to answer"

"Are you really this Emrys fellow and is the princess really the future king thingy? A druid told me you

were."

"Well yes, Emrys is my magical name and Arther is the Once and Future King who will unite the five

kingdoms in peace and equality."

"Wow umm okay, the druid also said that only Emrys and the King can save you. What did he mean by

that?"

"Exactly what he said. I embrace my magic instead of hiding it and I won't be sick and there are

two ways that could happen. One, I leave and start a new magical life outside of Camelot while

protecting the prat from afar or Arther choses to free me."

"I see, so...change the princesses mind. That should be easy as scrubing every stone of the castle with a

tothbrush."

"Tell me about it im trying my best now was that all you needed to ask?"

"Ya im good your turn."

"Alright well what if I told you there was a way to give both you and Arther magic for a few weeks or so

would you want it and should I do it?"

"Yes that would be brilliant, oh the fun I could have and the prat would have to free you or kill himself as

well its win win."

"How is forcing magic on Arther a win? he will be scared and hurt that I forced his hand."

"Or he would understand and embrace it ? If he is this king yousay he is my money is on option two."

"Gwaine what would I ever do without you?"

"Crash and burn."

"Well Sir Gwaine" Merlin purred "You are being a really bad knight of Camelot right now sitting in the

presence of a magic user should you not be restraining me to prvent my escape? "

With a shimmer of gold the door lock slid into place.

"I mean any good knight would be trying to trust a sword into me repeatly, over and over in and out in

and out making me scream and you do have such a long thick sword do you not Sir Gwaine? I mean what

kind of knight does not blindfold and gag a magic user to prevent spells? Soo Sir Knight"

Merlin purred as he circled behing his boyfriend and pressed himself aganst his back and started licking his pulse point.

"are you a good night of Camelot or not?"

With a growl Gwaine stood up turned around grabed his warlock and pined him to the bed.

Gwaine had no idea dirty talk turned him on so much or that Merlin was so bloddy good at it but was he

Very glad he was. They progressed from kissing to biting and from touching to groping then all of a

sudden Gwaine froze mid rut unable to move.

"Tisk tisk sir knight what self respecting magic user would let themself be ravaged when it is I who

should be ravaging you."

With a flick of his finger they both were fully unclothed and the warlock slid out from under the knight

and sat up by the head board.

"Well well now what should I start with? how about you be a good little whore and lick me open how

does that sound?"

without waiting for a responce he took his long clever fingers and forced open Gwains mouth

"you can move you tounge and nothing else."

Then he layed down on his back and wraped his legs around Gwains head and sliped a pillow under his

hips so his hole was lined up with the knights mouth.

"Lick" Merlin comanded. Gwaine was so turned on he felt dizzy he licked Merlin open like he was

covered in ale.

"Thats right lick me open nice and wet, fuck me with your tounge just like a good little whore. You like

this don't you? you like the taste of me you like eating my ass and you soo good at it too."

Gwaine wanted to come so bad but the magic holding him prevented it he couldn't even talk to tell

Merlin he was close.

"Stop! you did good. For this I will move you to a more confortable spot."

With a flash of gold Gwaine found himself flat on his back, his dick leaking pre cum like spigot and

unable to finish.

" You will cum when I command it and no sooner you can talk now if you wish but no moving."

" God babe im so close let me finish please I need to."

Merlin acted as if he did not hear him he climbed up his body like a cat he knelt beside Gwains head so

he could watch as he opened himself up.

"You licked me so good, got me so wet 2 fingers slid right in. Look at them sliding in and out they feel

so good. your jealous of my fingers arnt you? you want to touch me don't you?

Merlin gasped when he added a third and started to squarm as he fucked himself right next to Gwaines

face. Suddenly merlin crawled back down his body and without warning impaled himself right down

to the hilt of his cock.

" I am going to ride you like a horse Sir Knight, fuck myself on your sword."

he did not take the time to start off slow or anything Merlin started rutting back and forth harder and

harder.

"oh yes your such a good ride, so hard for me"

then he started to bounce, his 10 inch cock bouncing right along with him

" I am gonna come just from this. im gonna shoot all over you, make you mine."

Thick ropes of gold tinted white covered Gwaines chest and neck as Merlin bounced on his cock till his

orgasm finished. He slowly pulld himself off of the still hard throbing dick.

"look at you my little whore of a knight do you want to finish?"

Once again Gwaine found himself moved on his hands and knees, ass up and opened by magic and

still unable to move. Merlin scooped a handful of his cum off of Gwaines chest and coated his fingers

before sliding them into Gwaines puckered hole. Once he could move his fingers without resistance he

pulled them out causing a wimper. Then Merlin scooped up another handful of cum and coated his hugh

cock and thrust into the tiny pink hole.

"Wow you are so tight. Your so warm wraped around my cock im gonna fill you up so good and fuck you

so hard."

Each thust was harder and stronger Gwaine was past the point of pain that he did not care as long as

Merlin kept hitting that spot.

"yes yes Merlin please yes please don't stop, harder please im there let me finish please!"

"Well since you asked so nicely like the good little whore you are ill speed this up."

Merlin spread Gwaines legs to change the angle and used his magic to bring back the feeling of having

Gwaines dick in him and thrust harder and faster his magic matching his movements so he was fucking

and being fucked at the same time.

"yes im cumming Gwaine, im gonna fill you up oh yes come with me Gwaine, cum right now!"

The feeling of Gwaines asshole griping his cock like a vice pushed Merlin over the edge

"yes goddess, yesssss!"

free from the magic and utterly spend Gwaine colapsed on the messy bed under him

"that was..I don't know how to discribe it."

"shhhhh, just sleep my knight you earned it."

with a final wave of his hand all evadence of the night vanashed and Gwaine curled up on Merlins

chest and fell asleep not knowing his lover stayed awake the rest of the night thinking.

Omfg that has to be the hottest thing ever ive ever wrote

Hope you all enjoyed don't say I didn't warm you

Till next time stay tooned

Thanks for reading


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer idom

Okay here is another one 2 in one weekend

Get ready

Onwards

The next morning after a very very engaged Gwaine wished him a happy birthday Merlin made his way

back to Gaius's workshop to spend some time with his family. He drank the rest of the vile before he left

Gwaine so he could maintain untill after lunch. For those few hours with his mother and uncle he could

forget that today was gonna be the day his life changed. The new spellbook from Gaius and the boots

from his mother made him thankful he was loved. They ate a large breakfast sent up from the kitchens

curtisey of the staff as they remembered funny moments from Merlins childhood. The morning flew by

and when the bell signeled noon it all came rushing back. His birthday was over it was time to test

Destiny.

"Mother, Gaius, thank you both for such a wonderful morning and your love for the past 21 years but its

time for me to tell Arther and I just want you both to know I love you and if this is the last you see of me

ill always love you. I couldn't be prouder to be your son cause Gaius you might be my uncle but my dad

is dead. When I needed a dad or when I was little in my mind that title always belonged to you."

Seeing the tears streaming down his familys face he took his mother in his arms and kissed her forhead

taking a moment to remember the way she felt and smelled then he turned to his uncle, his guardian, his

dad no words were needed. Placing his hand on the old mans shoulder their eyes met storm blue and

speckled green and with a nod he turned, took a deep breath and walked out the door for possably the last

time after without looking back.

After all these years you think Arther would be used to it but no. When Merlin entered his room without

knocking causing the heavy wodden door the crash into the wall he jumped causing George to jump as

well, spilling the jug of wine thankfuly on the floor and not Arthur's lap.

"Good afternoon sire lovely day is it not?"

"Merlin I did not expect to see you today. How are you feeling?"

"Feeling? oh right ya im okay, I kinda wanna talk you about that."

"George you may go for the day."

"Certenly your Grace, enjoy your afternoon ill send up a bucket to clean that up."

After George left, the room became heavy with silence Merlin stood by the now closed door staring at the

floor clenching and unclenching his hands, while Arther pushed aside his dinner plate and sat back in his

chair watching his friend fight an internal battle. After minutes that felt like hours gone by Arther felt

Merlin needed a little nuge in the right direction

"Merlin at leaset come sit down I don't like you hovering."

Sighing loudly Merlin stumbled over to the second chair at the table and sat down facing the window still

unable to meet the kings eyes.

"Okay so umm how much do you know so I know where to pick up from?"

"I know enough but how about you start from the beginning."

"Okay well you see im sick. I was born sick and I have been fighting it my entire life. Every few years on

my birthday it gets worse. I have been hurting myself, drinking poison, and focusing my energy threw

medatation to keep the illness at bay. Now that im of age its not working anymore. By the end of day

today ill be dead. I just want to thank you for your friendship over the years its been an honour to serve

you."

"What? dead? no I forbed it. You are not going to die Merlin I will not allow it. Most of what you told me

I already know and yesterday Gwaine and I went to the druids to get you help"

"Will what did they say?"

"Well it was just one druid. An older man named Isadoer but he told me of two men that can save you.

All I have to do is find them and you will be fine"

"What are there names Arther?" Merlin asked knowing the answer and yet dreading hearing them again

"Some guys named Emrys and a Once and Future King. I will find them Merlin worry not you have

plenty more birthdays after this one."

Merlin almost wanted to cry seeing the hope in his soulmates eyes knowing, fearing that what he told him

next would destroy there friendship and kill that hope. It was time to choose his path, to take a chance on

the king or start a new life as Emrys all alone

"Arther you need to calm down and listen to me. You doint have to look for these men because I already

know where one is."

"You do? so why are we sitting here! lets go find him."

"Arther you don't have to go anywhere its you."

"What"

"The king Arther, the Once and Future King, the man that can save me, its you"

"But...me...king...how"

"Its a long story that I will tell you tomorrow if I live threw this I just have one question for you. Will you

save me Arther?

"Don't be foolish you idiot of course ill save you I love you" Merlins eyes widened and Arther slaped his

hand over his mouth.

"No no not like that I mean, kinda, oh I don't know. Okay Merlin I love you more then a friend, more then

a brother, more then a lover, hell I love you more then my wife, my kingdom, my life. Without you I am

not complete. When your sad I want to cry, when your happy I want to dance, when your scared I want to

hold you and keep you safe in my arms from the world. When I touch you I feel alive, when your not

around I feel like there is a black empty hole inside me that only you can fill. I need you like I need air

and I will not let you die no matter the cost."

Both of them we crying now but Merlins were no longer of fear or sadness, Arther finally knows and

admitted their destiny.

"There is a reason you feel that way Arther is because I feel the same about you and its because were

soulmates, one person in two bodies. I am part of you and you are part of me, two sides of the same coin

one half cannot hate what makes it whole. We are so similer and yet the complete opposite. Do you

understand Arther? do you get just how rare what we have is?"

"Yes, yes I do. god I should have known the moment I met you I felt it I just never knew what it was. But

no matter if i am the king then I can save you. Do you know how? what do I do?"

The moment of truth metlin said to himself he acepted your soulmates he can accept this too

"Ill tell you but you have to swear to remain calm okay?"

"Okay remain calm got it."

"Back to my illness. Its not really an illness Arther the truth is its magic. My illness is really magic

building up in my body when it gets too much it wants to excape. All the pain and stages I go threw are

caused because im holding it in, not using it. Ive had it since I was born and the reason is because... you

have to listin to me I had it my entire like because of were born because of magic.

Morgose showed you the truth that day but your mothers soul was not magical so all your magic that you

were to have when you were born had to go somewhere I am that somewhere. I am your magic in the

flesh, the magical half of your soul was created into another life, me. The cost of not using your magic is

killing me slowly and it has been my entire life. The only way you can save me Arther, my dear Arther is

to accept all that I am saying, all that I am and allow me to use your magic freely and completly to help

protect and teach you and all your kingdom."

Arther was torn between angry and flabbergasted. His father was a lier and a hippacrit he was sopposed to

have magic but Merlin has it instead. Merlin has HIS magic and not only that but it was killing Merlin

because of his fathers laws. He was so confused magic wad evil and all that was wrong in the world that

was all he knew all that he had known. Merlin is not evil, im not evil its all so very wrong. The laws! My

god, all those people killed for no reason the druids the other magic users all dead and for what?

needless revenge. It was all his fault he started the purge he didn't deserve to live all the blood on his

hands he would never feel clean again.

"Arther arther ARTHER hey hey come back to me, hey look at me."

"Merlin...I...purge.."

"Shhh its okay Arther none of it is your fault it all belongs to Uther its gonna be okay shhhh."

Merlin rocked Arther in his arms till nightfall. The clouds loomed in the air heavy and purple blocking

out the moon casting the room in darkness

"Hey, Arther are you okay? hey come on look at me."

"Im so sorry Merlin all your pain all your fear im so sorry."

"Shhh its okay it will all be over soon."

That must have been the wrong thing to say because Arther jumped up off the floor and out of Merlins

arms like a scared rabbit.

"No no no no you are not going to die I won't let you im going to free magic and name court mage you

will be fine we will fix all of my fathers mistakes"

"I know you prat that is what I meant, all this pain and hiding will be over your going to save me."

"But what about tonight? Its only a few candlemarks till midnight I can't change the law in 4 hours your

still gonna die!"

The visions from the crystal filled his mind and he smiled he was not going to die today.

"Well you prat of mine I have a plan to get me threw till the law is past how about we go gather Gwaine

and go for a ride."

"A ride at this time of night in this weather you must be mad!"

"Ahh there is the prat I know and love, yes a ride ill go get the horses ready you go get my fiancee and

hurry up we don't have much time."

There we go

one more chapter to go

Thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamer idom

Here we go last one and a possible epilogue depending on how this goes

Anywho

Her we go

Onwards

When Arther and Gwaine made it to the stables they found three horses all saddled and waiting for them.

Their shadows dancing on the stable walls in tune to the flickering of the torch, the only source of light

on this cold cloudy new years night. As the approched the horses they saw Merlin standing off to the side

head down and his scarf tied around his eyes instead of neck.

"Merlin love whats with the scarf ? how can you even see?"

"Not know Gwaine ill take it off once we leave the city and why do I need to see? I can saddle the

horses blindfolded ha!"

"Sometimes I worry about you sanity Merlin. Now come on you idiot, this trip was your idea and you

said we are on a time limit so lets go."

The three of them climbed upon their horses and headed west out of the city Gwaine leading Merlins

horse whos rider was still blindfolded.

"So...where are we going and why are you still blindfolded?"

"We are going west as far as we can before midnight away from prying eyes and im blindfolded because I

am in stage 5 again."

"Stage 5 ,what is that one again?"

"Its the pain and the eyes"

"Oh right ya umm we both know the truth now so it should be okay to take that off."

"Remember what we talked about Arther."

Merlin proceeded to untie his scarf and reveil his liquid gold eyes.

"My god love, your beautiful. I thought them being blue was amazing they got nothing on this."

"Well Arther what do you think?"

The king moved his horse right next to Merlins so they were sitting face to face he reached out and layed

his hand on Merlins cheek and gazed into the pools of gold.

"I can see why you hide this its very noticeable but I have to agree with Gwaine your eyes are beautiful."

Gwaines eyes narrowed at the complement and the kings hand still on his fiancees cheek with their faces

so close togther...he cleared his throat to break up the moment.

"Should we not get going before midnight comes and goes? He asked still glaring at the king.

"Yes your right of course lead the way Merlin this is your quest."

"I will, but I need to explain a few things first. Gwaine do you still have your dagger?"

"Always do why do you ask love?"

"Ill tell you in a moment. Over the next three bells while we ride the stages will speed up. So no matter

what we need to keep riding. I need the both of you to put asside your protective instincts and keep me on

my horse and moving west no matter how bad I get."

"Bad how Merlin?"

"Oh right umm ill start getting the flu and coughing up blood and having fits but we have to keep going

Arther no matter what."

"Alright should I tie you down to your horse or just ride with you and hold you myself?"

"Why didn't I think of that? your so cleaver Gwaine thats why I love you, we will share it will make your

task easer lets tie up my horse by the next cave we see."

"My task what exactly is my task little hawk?"

Merlin smiled and Arther frowned at the nickname hewas not jealous was he? I mean he is married to

Gwen for frig sakes why would he be jealous of Gwaine giving his lover a nickname? (because he is your

soulmate) his mind quickly reminded him. Yes he is my soulmate but his heart belongs to someone else

Arther argued back. Turning back to the couple he interupted a kiss.

"Oh get a room I don't need to see that what is this oh so important task Merlin?"

"Look a cave lets go tie up the horse." Merlin replied as he rode off to the cave avoiding the question. The

king and the knight shared a look and spoke at the same time.

"I don't like this."Then they proceded after Merlin.

Merlin jumped off his horse and tied his bridle to a small tree under the overhang of the cave that would

block the snow and wind. He hated the task he was about to give Gwaine and dreaded the fight it would

cause but its the only way he reminded himself. He tossed a blanket over his horse and fed him an apple

from his saddlebag while he waited for the others.

"Alright, up you go my love." Gwaine picked Merlin up by the hips and sat him on his lap.

"Try not to wiggle too much hun or you just might get stabbed by my sword." Gwaine teased causing

Merlin to blush at the same innuendo he used during their night of passion yesterday.

"Don't you think he would be more comfortable in the saddle in front of you instead sir Gwaine?"

Gwained pouted "Ya I suppose your right."he agreed as he slid Merlin forward off his lap and onto the

horse infont of him.

"If you two are done we should get going."

Arther then turned his horse and started west again not checking if the couple was following but he hid a

smile as he heard the hoofs in the snow behind him. The rode in silence for a while taking in the beauty of

such a quite night the peace was interepted by a harsh coughing both horses stoped.

"No keep going, remember what I said no matter what keep going."

Merlin reminded them while wipeing the back of his hand across his mouth to remove the blood that he

tasted and if the look on arthers face and the tightening grip on his waist meant anything he wasn't the

only one who noticed the blood.

"Little hawk how long are you going to wait to give me my task?"

Merlin sighed "I was goning to wait untill you couldn't say no but that is not going to work. Okay we

have around 2 bells before midnight and I have to be in stage 5 at least at that point. your task my love,

my knight is to get me there."

"And how Merlin is he sopposed to do that, you are at a 6 now are you not?"

""No, not a 6 more like starting 7 and by the time midnight hits its goning to be a 9 which will be a coma.

Gwaines task is to bring me back from a coma using his dagger."

"What! You want me to cut you? no way!"

"No, I want you to stab me perferably in the thigh or spleen where I can bleed out faster."

"Bleed out! Merlin! What are you going on about? you can't die thats the whole point of this"

"Its called bloodletting you prat and it will keep me alive without it ill die."

"But..but I can't hurt you love you can't ask this of me."

"Gwaine im asking you cause I love you and trust you. I would rather someone I love and trust then

trying it myself and doing it wrong."

"I will do it if you want Gwaine I got a steady hand it will be done right."

"No no ill do it Arther he asked me not you."

"Thank you so much my knight, Arther can't do it and I don't want to die."

"I can do it, don't you trust me?"

Merlin sighed "I trust you dollip head I meant you can't because at this point our magic won't let you."

"Whoh whoh whoh 'our' magic? what are you not telling me?"

"Gwaine calm down ill explain everything once we get back home tomorrow, I swere just please trust

me."

Gwaines reply was cut off my another coughing fit blood splatering on the horses mane

"Son of a...enough of this, we need to go now!"

The coughing contunued making it hard to breath and the achy feeling from the fevor wasn't helping

things, everything hurt even his hair, his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest.

"Hang on Merlin just a little longer only an hour left?"

He heard Arthers voice but it was so very far away but the wind was speaking to him clear as a bell which

caused the passing thought 'great, im hearing voices now.'

"Emrys, Emrys its almost time come to me Emrys."

That voice! I remember that voice from my fire dream. Merlin responded to the wind telepathically

"Where are you? who are you? what do you want?"

"You know where I am Emrys. I am all around you in you, I am the weave and yet I am she, come to me

Emrys."

"Goddess? ?the triple goddess?"

"Yes Emrys it is I and I am you. My son come to me ill set you free."

"Merlin? Merlin? Merlin snap out of it!"

"Hua..what"

"Thank the gods Merlin you were off in la la land for like 5 minutes are you okay?"

"I am stage 7 going on 8, what time is it?"

"Umm I can't tell because of the clouds but it feels within a bell to midnight."

"Good, Gwaine get your dagger ready love."

"Merlin can we still talk about this? I don't want to stab you there must be another way."

Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath

"Please Gwaine please it will be fine, when I start to fall unconcious take that dagger and stab it into my

thigh, twist and pull it out and if I don't wake up a few minutes do it to the other leg. If the time comes

and you find you can't do it then know that I love you and ill see you in Avalon."

"No Merlin don't talk like that please, ill do it okay ill do it just swere to me on all you hold dear that it

will help you."

"I swere on my mothers life that you stabing me will save my life."

"Well that good enough for me don't worry Merlin ill make sure Gwaine does it."

"Thank you prat I knew there was a reason I brought you along. We are almost there now. When we get

there you both have to stay back I don't want either of you to be caught in the backlash."

"Merlin your acting like you know whats gonna happen."

"Thats because I do know I saw wha..."

"Merlin!"

Gwaine held on to the trashing warlock in his arms with all his strength.

"Arther! Help! I can't hold him and the horse at the same time."

Arther grabed the reins and lead the horse threw the woods glancing back every few moments at his

soulmate twitching in Gwaines arms. He wanted to stop but Merlin requested otherwise and Arther will

be dammed if he was going to break his word.

"Hows he doing? has he stoped yet?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE HES STOPED!"

"Dammit Gwaine don't yell at me."

"I AM NOT YEL...im not yelling at you but god, he is in a bad way I don't know if I can do this."

"You can do this. YouWILL do this, because you love him and loving him means you will do anything

for him including holding him when he is hurting and stabing him in the leg when he needes it. Love is

more then lust, its total devoation and honour towards one person. So tell me now Gwaine do you love

him? Really love him? Because if you don't give him to me and ill really show him what love means."

"I knew it! you want him for yourself. All those touches and looks did you think I did not notice? well I

do love him more then you know and you can't have him. Its not my fault you choose the wrong servent

to wed, live with it because Merlin is mine and I won't let you take him from me."

"Calm down and shut up. I love Merlin and im not going to say otherwise but I am not IN love with him

and I in no way desire him. I gave you my blessing what more do you need from me?

What nither man noticed was that while fighting the tremers had stoped and the warlock was awake

listiening to them bickering.

"Ladies ladies your both pretty, there is enough of me to share don't worry."

"Merlin" they both shouted their voices echoing in the night

"You guys mind keeping it down and let me struggle to live in peace?"

Merlin felt drops of water land on his forhead but they were too warm for snow. He pried open his eyes

and looked up into Gwaines. The watery brown orbs that stared back at him made his heart clench with

worry. He slowly reached up with a shakey hand and lightly brushed at the stream of tears still falling on

him.

"Oh Gwaine, im so sorry this was too much to ask of anyone. I never wanted to cause your tears forget

about the dagger thing ill find another way."

"No! I need you I can't let you die. Don't worry about the tears there not of sadness or fear im just so glad

your back with us I swore I would be your strenght little hawk and I will, its almost midnight are we far

enough away from the city now?"

"Clearing...there should be a small clearing at the bottom of an incline surrounded by rocks, when you

find it stop the horses and use the knife and when I wake up ill get this over with."

"Umm Merlin do you mean that clearing right down there?"

Merlin looked down the hill to see what the king was pointing too it looked exactly like his vision down

to the exact detail.

"Why yes, yes it is thank you prat of mine."

Gwaine growled low in his chest his insecurity between the king and his little hawk reappearing in a flash

Merlin eather did not hear or feel the growl comming from his lover or chose to ignore it but he never

took his eyes off of the clearing the place where its all going to change. He jumped down from the horse

stumbling on the landing and ending up flat on his back.

"Umm a little help guys my legs don't look to be working at the moment."

They both jumped down from their mounts, each grabbing an arm helped the warlock stand. They draged

him over to a tree where all three sat on the damp cold ground.

"Its time for your task my strength I know you will not fail me."

Gwaine pulled the small dagger out of his boot but made no move to use it. The knight looked down at

the dagger in his hands, the knife belonged to his father and always meant so much to him and now its

going to spill the blood of his beloved.

"I..this..this is not right but ill do anything to save you so the leg or the side?"

Merlin saw the pain in Gwaines eyes and decided he would help any way he could. With the last of his

remaining energy he straddled his lover so their faces were inches apart. He took Gwaines hand that held

the dagger and brought it up to his upper right section of his stomach the point touching his shirt and the

hilt at Gwaines hip. Merlin could feel the dagger quivering in the knights hand he had to do this for him.

"Gwaine my love, my knight, my strength" Merlin cooed "I love you we can do this, do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"Good then kiss me."

Merlin then lunged forward and kissed Gwaine there bodies almost flush togther he kept his lips on his

knight to keep him from pulling away. The sting of the dagger was not as painful as he imaganed but the

feel of the hilt on his side shaking in Gwaines hand sent quivers threw his body. Merlin broke the kiss

and placed his forhead on his lovers.

"Dear heart, look at me your almost done your doing so good. Now I need you on the count of three to

twist and pull it out. Can you do that for me?"

Gwaine could only nod

"Alright baby here we go one...two..three. The knife twisted and withdrew from his body he could feel

the blood streaming from his side. He quickly rolled off and away from Gwaine to save him the sight and

feel of his gold blood. Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath he could feel the magic pooling in

the wound withdrawing from the rest of his body. The blood has already stoped and the pain was fadding

it was now or never. Holding his side Merlin stood up and looked over his shoulder to his companions.

" I am okay now thank you so much, please no matter what you see stay here where it is safe."

Without waiting for a responce Merlin stumbled down the hill and into the small clearing. Everything

around him was quite the woodland creatures even the wind and the clouds were silent as if holding their

breath in respect for the moment. Metlin closed his eyes and fell to his knees, he strained to listen for the

goddess for some instruction but he heard nothing. If it wasn't for the vision Merlin would be lost but he

knew what was going to happen. Taking another deep breath he retreated into himself to seek out his

magical core. The buring light from his dream overwelmed him but instead of pain he felt alive at one

with the weave. He could see everything, feel everything.

"yes my son we are everything. Now leave this place and ill seek you in your dreams."

The goddess then retreated from his mind and took his hard built walls with her his core was free his

magic untamed it exploded out of him in one loud scream.

Arther and Gwaine stood at the top of the hill watching Merlin stumble and fall to his knees. Gwaine took

a step forward but was stoped by his king.

"You might not want to do that look."

The kneeling man started to glow a beautiful golden white getting brighter and brighter with every

moment that passed. Then the stillness was broken when Merlin suddenly screamed, not a normal scream

but it was from his soul. A golden beam of light shot up out of Merlins open mouth and split the low

hanging purple clouds. The sky opened and a heavy snow started to fall but not a flake touched the

glowing man. The beam of light suddenly stoped but the screaming didn't. The white glow started to

expand, but instead of springtime like Gwaine saw the first time everything the glow touched was

scorched and black like the inside of a fire pit.

Covered in snow the two men stood in awe and a little bit of fear of the magic infront of them but as fast

as it started it was finished. Merlin knelt on the ground surrounded by a foot of snow in a perfect circle.

He stood up with a grace never seen before not a scratch to be see and clear storm blue eyes. He walked

up the hill to join the others smile on his face they did not notice, still staring knee deep in the snow

focused on the now empty clearing, Merlin snaped his fingers to break the trance.

"Hey dollip head, we going to just stand here all night? lets get going I am cold."

They both shook their heads and came back to reality. As one they turned to look at Merlin in open mouth

admonishment.

"You..light..beam?" Gwaine studdered

"Later love lets go home."

Merlin took a step towards the horse and face planted the snow, unconsciouss before he hit the ground.

There we go

There will be one more chapter to tie up loose ends

I would like feedback if I should make a sequel involving the vile of magic and arthers strugle to make

magic legal simple yes or no will work

Thanks for reading

Stay tooned for the last chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamer I don't own Merlin

Okay this IS the last chapter no epilogue

I want to thank you all for reading

So here it is

Onwards

When Merlin opened his eyes he stood beside a alter in a courtyard and instantly reconized the Isle Of

The Blessed, the seat of power of the old religion.

"Mother gooddess are you here?"

"Always Emrys."

Merlin turned to the voice and was stuned by the beauty before him. She was tall, as tall as him with long

ankle lenght dark red hair that rippled as she approached. Her eyes were white with gold a center, her

skin a light bronze. Her small nose and blood red lips did nothing but bring out her sharp angular features.

Her very well endowed curves were reveiled by the skin tight dress that was the color silver of the moon.

The dress had no shoulders but long sleves to her wrists. The deep 'V'of the neckline diped to her navel

but revealed nothing. Her feet were bare but that did not matter she was hovering a few inches off the

ground. Now Merlin might love Gwaine but he was a hot blooded male and couldn't help but admire the

goddess before him. He fell to his knees and prostrated to his creator, bowing his head in respect he was

not worthy to gaze upon her.

"Do not kneel my son, I wish to speak to you as an equal not a follower rise Emrys and be at peace."

"Mother goddess I am not worthy"

"Hush, if there is one human in existance who is worthy its you. Now come walk with me I have a lot to

explain to you before you awaken."

Merlin stood up and fell into step beside the goddess as she floated slowly across the courtyard

"You are a wise man my son so most of this you already know. You are not human you are a creature of

magic like a unicorn ot a pixie. I created you from the weave with the half of the soul from the prince that

the priestess in her failure did not give him. What you do not know is Hunith is not your mother she is

just a vessel where I stored your half soul until she became with child. You belong to the dragonlord and

myself. The woman you call mother was simply a holding cell. You are human like your father but you

are also a god, the weave personified like me. You exist in both worlds. And now that you are of age it is

time for you to embrace your divinity. You are now a demi god, a god in a human shell. You no longer

require food or sleep you are truly Emrys, immortal, there are only a few things that can cause your

death. You will not age, you will not bleed, the power of the weave is your to command. You will no

longer require spells if you think it or wish it it will happen. Do you understand everything so far?"

" Yes, Your right some of that I already knew or guessed and even if Hunith is my real mother or not she

birthed me and raised me and will always be my mother. I realize i am immortal but I still want to be me.

I want to live my life as a human with the people I love is that still possable?"

"If that is what you wish then yes it is possable to live your life as Merlin Ambrose the last dragon lord. It

is a complex and intense process that would require you to accept the dragon within and reject another

half."

"That makes 3 halfs of a soul mine, Arthers and yours. So I have to choose between Arthers magic or my

divinity in order to live as a human."

I wish it was that easy my child you are a god no matter what you have to choose between dragonlord or

Arther one must go in order for you to live as a mortal."

"What! No thats not fair , I am the last dragonlord kigagarth and asuthua need me but without the other

half of his soul Arther will never fulfill his destiny. How can I choose between them?"

"There is always 3 paths to choose from, You are wise my son if there is a way to balance the 3 halfs you

will find it have faith in yourself, your king and me and everything will work out."

"Your just as bad as the bloody dragon with riddles you know that?"

The goddess smiled "Yes I know, who do you think taught him? Now it is time for you to wake up if you

ever have a need for me come to this place."

"Wait I need you to Explain something you said earler, what are the few things that can kill me?"

"You already know these things but one is a sword that can kill anything, one is assending, and the third

is if you choose to fake your death and start over anew. Now you really must go now but go with my love

and blessing I trust you will find the balance you seek you are but one side of a coin farwell."

With those parting words she started to fade like a dimming light until he was standing alone looking at

empty air Merlin sighed, sat down and closed his eyes.

"I think he is waking up"

"Merlin love can you hear me?"

"Gwaine back off and give him some air"

"Please it would help if all of you stoped hovering and allowed me to look over my patient."

"Baby? come on sweety open you beautiful eyes for me."

Merlin recognized the voices of his friends and family as well as Gwaines bed underneath him but

everything was fuzzy and distant. He did however feel no pain what so ever and was at peace. For the

first time in his life he actualy felt complete and free. He slowly opened his eyes to see Arther, Gwaine,

Gaius, Hunith and even Gwen surrounding his bed.

"Hey guys."

"Merlin how are you feeling my dear boy?"

"Im good Gaius ive never felt better the flair up is almost gone."

"Almost! what do you mean almost? the quest was ment to fix you."

"No prat. If you recall it was to be a stop gap until you could fix things, but don't worry I have another

plan that will fix everything."

"Thats wonderful love but I have some questions I need answered first before we go for another plan."

"Gwaine he just woke up leave him rest a moment."

"No no its okay, Gwen he deserves to have the answers he seeks, but im going to make it easy and kill

two birds with one stone."

"Baby are you sure you shouldnt be resting?"

"Yes mother im sure could you and Gaius leaves us please the four of us need to talk."

"Ok sweety I love you."

"Love you too mom."

He waited until it was just the four of them left the king, queen knight and warlock. Merlin shut his eyes

and reclined back on his pillows.

"You all might as well sit down for this. Gwen how much did Arther and Gwaine tell you?"

"They told me you were sick because you have magic and you can't use it."

"Anything else?"

"No nothing what is it Merlin?"

It a crazy story Gwen I hope you ready. The first thing you need to know is I am not better not yet.

Second, the magic inside me is Arthers he owns it. It is for him to use as he sees fit I am a weapon or

sheild or armor to be used. Third I am no longer in need or food or sleep the magic will sustain me. Are

you all with me so far?"

"Yes keep going." all three replied

"Alright now Gwaine, Gwen you need to focus on the fact that Arther and I love you very much, please

don't question or doubt that fact. Now Arther and I are figures of a profacey that we will unite the

kingdoms under one rule with peace, freedom and equality for all. We are also soulmates. I am his and he

is mine we are bonded to each other in a love that is unequaled by anything else in the universe.

Technically Arther and I are the same person just in 2 bodies, I am a king and he is a magic user and as

much as we love you both im sorry but we love eachother more. Not romanticaly or sexualy you guys

have our hearts and bodies but not our mind and soul. Do you guys understand.?"

Merlin looked to Gwaine who looked like a cross between angry and heartbroken and Gwen who looked

resgined and sad. Arther must had seen this and decided to step in.

"Unfortunately Merlin speaks the truth. There was always a connection between us even from that first

day I just never had a name for it. Nothing has changed we just now know the name. I still love you

Gwen with all my heart I love you. You have seen mine and Merlins connection over the past four years

and it never has been an issue before there is no need for it to be now. Please tell me you know this my

Gwen, my Queen, please."

Seeing Gwen nod and throw herself across thd bed and into her kings arms Merlin figured it was his turn.

He cralwed across the bed and sat on his kinghts lap, he placed both hands on the sides of his face in the

same way as used in the woods last night.

"Gwaine, love, I need you to hear me and understand. I love you so very much and I am so sorry for all

the pain I have caused you. Please know that I did not choose this, I never wanted to have Arthers magic I

never asked to be born like this. My entire life has been maped out for me without my say im nothing

more then a tool for a spoiled prat of a king to use. But know this my love, my knight, my strength, all my

life I never had a choice but now for the first time I do and I choose you dear heart my one choice that I

was given and I choose you. I love you, want you, need you so please sir Gwaine of Camelot would you

do me the honor of being my husband?"

"Husband? yes oh god yes yes!" Gwaine grabed Merlins waist, stood up and spun him around the room

"Gwaine, Gwaine, Gwaine I need you to put me down so Arther can make me all better then we can

celebrate. Gwaine I need you to repeat this phrase for me over and over while the spell is complete can

you do that?"

"Yes love whats the phrase?"

"Merlin loves me and wants to marry me" keep repeating that please."

"Um okay I guess merlin loves me and wants to marry me, merlin loves me and wants to marry me."

"Alright now that he is doing that come here Arther I need to cast the magic on you."

Merlin placed his hands on Arthers shoulders and storm blue and sky blue met. With a nod to make sure

they were ready Merlin lunged forward and smashed his lips into Arthers in a very crude kiss and held

them there.

Arther found himself by a beautiful lake with Merlin beside him, eyes gold and a smile on his face

"Merlin? What is the meaning of this? Were are we?"

"We are inside my mind I pulled you in using our magic and as to the meaning im going to give you your

soul back."

"What my soul but don't you need it?"

"Okay bad phrasing. I am giving you access to your soul the kiss I gave you reconnected the halfs. Now

anytime you feel incomplete, unsure, scared or unsetteled in any way all you have to do is touch me and

you will feel whole again. Also we now share feelings even kingdoms apart we will know if the other is

sad, happy or hurt."

"What about the magic?"

"Thats the best part you now have access to my magic. All you have to do is think or say 'Emrys I wish

that... 'And then fill in the blanks and it will draw the energy from me without my say and make whatever

you wished happen. You no longer need to fear magic when you have it at you beck and call."

"Thats amazing Merlin but we should be getting back im surprized Gwaine has not run me threw yet."

"You don't have to worry about it to Gwaine and Gwen its been just a moment. Time is frozen where we

are but you right we should get back I want to thank you one more time for accepting all this, close your

eyes prat and we will leave."

When they came out of the trance Arther opened his eyes first and pushed Merlin away quickly and took

2 steps back at the same time.

"Merlin loves me and wants to marry me, Merlin loves me and wants to marry me, Merlin loves me and

not Arther."

"Gwaine I think its safe to stop now im sure Merlin can explain how kissing my husband is a magic spell

right Merlin?" Gwen asked in a low calm voice

"Actually I think I can explain it better. Emrys I wish I had some purple and white flowers for my wife."

Everyone watched as Merlins eyes flashed and a handful of flowers appeared in Gwens hands.

"Holy crap! Did that just happen? You saw that right?"

"Yes Gwaine I saw that Arther just gave me flowers arn't they pretty?"

"Not as pretty as you my queen come lets retire to our chambers ill wish for whatever you desire see you

later guys don't do anything I wouldnt do. ( thank you Merlin you are amazing) (not an problom Arther

enjoy your magic just use some restrant im still the one doing it. Oh and remember we share feelings so

ill know what your doing behind closed doors) ( Merlin!)

Once they were alone Merlin turned to his fiancee who was doing a wonderful impression of a fish.

"Don't think ive forgotten about you I have an early wedding gift for you do you want it?"

Gwaine shook his head and closed his mouth and hid a smile

"Well if this gift involves you in our bed under me moning my name sure I want it."

"Later love but this could be just as fun."

Merlin pulled the vile of magic out of his belt pouch.

"Would you be interested in having magic?"

The end

There we go folks all done

I want to thank all my readers, I might write a sequel I don't know yet

I have another story planed for supernatural that will take up all my time till the new year

Once again thank you all


End file.
